Insuvet Lente
Pfizer Animal Health UK produces bovine insulins for veterinary use under the brand name Insuvet. This is their U100, intermediate-acting lentePhoto-Insuvet Lente vial and cartonMerck Manual Definition of Lente Insulin insulinHypurin Bovine Lente Patient InformationElectronic Medicines Compendium (EMC) UK-Hypurin Bovine LentePrescribing Bovine Insulin. FDA has discontinued the need for special paperwork to import needed animal drugsJAVMA October 15, 2009, so it's possible your vet may be able to import Insuvet Lente for your pet. See Insuvet for more details. What Lente Is Not No Lente-type insulin regardless of species can contain any NPH/isophane insulinCombining Lente-type Insulins with Phenol-Preserved Insulins or any R/Neutral insulinLente Zinc Suspension Causes Loss Of R/Neutral Short-Acting EffectResource Guide 2005-American Diabetes Association. Both are chemically impossible: the phenol preservative present in NPH/isophane alters the action of Lente-type insulins, creating a mixture with an approximate action of R/NeutralLente-Type Insulins & NPH/Isophane Insulins-A Bad Combination. The zinc suspension of Lente-type insulin binds R/Neutral, causing the short-acting insulin to slow, losing its short-acting effectIntermediate-Acting Insulin Preparations: NPH (Isophane) & Lente Diabetes Care-1980 Note--in 1980, there were no r-DNA/GE/GM Lente or NPH insulins. Technical details The official NOAH (National Office of Animal Health)NOAH Compendium UK-Insuvet description of Insuvet Lente is that it is a highly purified bovine Zinc suspension insulin as per British Pharmacopeia (BP). The "mixed" tag refers to the 30% semilente, 70% ultralente composition of all lente insulins. It is U100 and presented in 10ml vials. The insulinMedications has a shelf life of 3 years. Usage and handling Insuvet LenteNOAH Compendium-UK-Insuvet-Usesis classed as being a medium to long duration insulin given subcutaneously. Onset is 1-3 hours after injection, with a peak at 6-12 hours and a total duration of 18-28 hours. Dosage information for Insuvet LenteNOAH Compendium-UK-Insuvet-Dosage & Administration can be found here. To be given subcutaneouslyNOAH Compendium-UK-Insuvet-Contraindications/Warningsonly. Store at 2-8 CNOAH Compendium-UK-Insuvet-Pharmaceutical information at 2-8 C. Insuvet Lente requires rolling and should not be used if product does not re-suspend. Do not freeze. Vials are to be used within 28 days of their first use. Comparable to CP Pharma's Hypurin Bovine Lente and Beta Laboratorios' Betasint Bovine Lente, but is only approved for veterinary use. It is also comparable to Lilly's discontinued Iletin I Lente. Combining Lente Family Insulins Insulin manufacturersInsulin Producers vs Doctors Re:Combining R/Neutral & Lente-type Insulins indicate that R/neutral and semilente, Lente, ultralente insulins are able to be combined in the same syringe, but only just before injection. In pre-filled syringes, the zinc suspension of the Lente-type insulins binds the R/neutral, causing it to lose its short-acting effect. Various studies have documented this, and some doctors advise against using R/neutral in the same syringe with the Lente family of insulinsAvailability of Soluble (R/Neutral) Insulin in Mixed Preparations of Crystalline (Lente) & Ultralente GE Insulins-Clinical Therapeutics-1991Absorption Kinetics & Action Profiles-Single Subcutaneous Administration of Human Soluble (R/Neutral) & Lente Insulin-Diabetes Care-1987Delayed Onset of Action of Soluble (R/Neutral) Insulin After Premixing With Lente Insulin Diabetes Research & Clinical Practice-1983RxEd.org-Insulin Therapy-Mixing Precautions. The following are lente type zinc suspension insulins but since they are produced for use in animals, they are not found in BNF, but in its sister veterinary formulary. These fall into the category of intermediate-length insulins. Best Pet Pharmacy stocks this for sale in the UK. References More information *Lente Insulins-Injectable Suspensions-West Virginia University College of Pharmacy-2009 Category:Insuvet Category:Insulins Category:Lente Category:Bovine Category:intermediate-acting Category:Insuvet Category:Veterinary Category:Intravenous use NO Category:Methylparaben Category:Zinc Category:Acetate Category:Content